2015-04-24 - Insert Fanservice Joke Here
Laughter and the banging of an open door, and a wind disturb the people of the coffee shop. Two girls enter the cafe as a squall turns into a full-bore thunderstorm outside, and the few patrons in here complain at the wind that follows. The blonde with the ponytail turns, making sure that her companion is inside, and pushes the door closed. Her cheeks are reddish, partly from the weather. Partly from having a rare, really good day. A day with Cassie is usually a good day, Chenda's discovering. She loves Molly and Nico, but it's hard to talk about ordinary stuff with them sometimes. And the blonde tends to be upbeat most of the time, now that her domineering mother's less of a concern. So the gypsy girl tries to visit her friend whenever possible. Today was a good day to visit, but a bad day to walk: New York rain isn't good for you, no matter what Peter Venkman said to Janine. So what started as a leisurely stroll through Lower Manhattan turned into a dash for the nearest shelter when the sky opened up. Squealing in mock-horror as her jeans and hoodie get darker and damper with rain, Chenda pushes open the door of the cafe, all but ushering Cassie inside and laughing all the while. "Oops! So much for our walk," she says. "Bathroom? I know I need to dry out some, and maybe you, too." Cassie flicks her arms downward, letting her longsleeved shirt drip onto the welcome mat a bit, and she says, "Actually not too bad, here. I'll grab...you drink coffee or hot chocolate? I never asked." She's pretty wet, but apparently isn't letting that derail her day. "I can save us a booth." She leans over and peers at Richenda, hands on her hips, and says, "You however have soaked up half the colour spectrum. Go wring out." "Well... if you're sure," Chenda replies. "But you're dripping pretty good. We could take turns with the hand dryer." Still, she won't push the issue. "Make mine cocoa, if you don't want to come. I'll be right back!" Giving Cassie a quick hug, she makes sure the door's shut and hurries for the restrooms. Cassie Lang hugs Richenda tightly, almost bone-crackingly. She does things all the way apparently, and when Richenda turns to head to the hand dryer, Cassie is bouncing toward the till. "Two up please! Medium, with ..." and her voice trails off as Richenda vanishes. She's an unstoppable force of positive today apparently. Which is totally confusing since when Richenda reappears, she's apparently seated at a booth with her head on her hands, laughing uncontrollably. Two artisan cocoas are sitting on the table, and the tv overhead is showing some silly kids anime show from Japan. Chenda does take several minutes, though she hurries as much as she can. The hoodie is easily dried, but her jeans take longer. Eventually, though, she's returning to the cafe proper, her hoodie draped around her neck along with her tied-together shoes, holding up the jeans she's just pulled back on. She's settling them and beginning to button them up over purple panties as she comes up to Cassie's table, blinking at the laughter. "Cassie?" she asks uncertainly, blinking at the blonde. "Miacu Girl, GO!" announces the television as Miracle Girl Go appears in bright red letters, and a gigantic robomonster kicks aside a building. A blonde asian girl with a ponytail looks up dramatically, then she touches her fists together and grows to gigantic size, wearing a red suit with a yellow radioactive symbol on the chest, and the two fight! Cassie has a shortness of breath when she looks up at Richenda, her grin so wide it's almost breaking her face. She points at the tv and bangs her head on the table a few times because she can't speak. "OHGOD SO WRONG!" That doesn't count as speaking right? Chenda's hands still on the buttons and she blinks again, then looks back down at Cassie. "Um, I think one of us is confused, and it's definitely not you," she says. "It doesn't look any worse than most cartoons today..." Cassie Lang rolls her head over to the right, then sits up, still chuckling firmly. "That's totally me," she says, giggling a touch on top of it all. "So horribly wrong." She pushes a cocoa with Snoopy drawn in the foam toward Chenda, shaking her head. "I had this group of tourists from Japan take some shots of me fighting a bunch of mafia about a month ago. Had no idea." "Wow... they work fast," Chenda murmurs, looking the 'toon over again. "I would've expected at least a year before anything hit the TV. What they can do with computers anymore..." Which is not the only thing going through her head, considering the thoughtful looks she gives her blonde friend. As the show goes to commercial, Cassie raises an eyebrow as she looks up at Chenda. "Got mostly dry? Honestly I didn't expect anything at all, it was just a bunch of tourists. I put the mafia guys on the rooftop so they couldn't shoot anyone." she says, apparently not letting the anime bring her down. Kind of the opposite, as she wipes tears from her eyes. "I got you a snoopy face, random urge. Don't read too much into it." The tv flips to commercial, as stated. Some honda commercial selling a new car or possibly it's about British Columbia. Either is possible, with commercials these days. "Mostly... oh. Hint hint," Chenda murmurs, realizing she's standing by the booth with her underpants showing. She quickly does up her buttons and sits down, blushing. "Sorry... and thanks. I won't. Besides, my girlfriend'd prob'ly kill me if I hugged you too close," she admits. She takes a sip of cocoa, smiling at the flavor. "So, you're not just powered, you're /seriously/ powered?" she asks, keeping her voice carefully low. Cassie grins as Chenda pulls her pants up a bit, saying, "Hints are my speciA-li-ty. I even tend to subtle on occasion when it's warranted. So tuesdays after yoga if I have time." She wraps her still chilly hands around her own, which has a star in the foam. "Yeah, not....quite like that show? If I could pull off skyscraper sized I'd be in a whole nother class. But I can grow, sure. It's still kind of minor compared to what Dr. Pym can do though." Her voice is pitched not to carry, almost casually, as if she's been talking about this kind of stuff her whole life. So casual and easy about it she doesn't even notice when the tv goes to a Victoria Secrets commercial in the background, showing a confident young woman stepping to a window in a hoodie and her panties, staring out into the street. Very familiar panties. "Color me suitably impressed," Chenda ripostes wryly. "By the hint, not the growing. Not that that's not impressive, but subtlety and hints are a lot more useful in everyday life, ya know." She takes another sip of cocoa. "Is that why you were at the Avengers' mansion earlier? They might be..." Just then the TV goes to another commercial, and Chenda's eyes flick up as the music changes dramatically. And then they widen. "... looking... for..." Her mouth opens for another word, and it just stays that way, looking up at the image of herself in that window, in her panties before New York and everybody in the broadcast area. Victoria's Secret being a worldwide chain, it's likely to be a big one. Cassie gives a generous shrug, her fingers burning slightly as she pulls one hand away from the cocoa. "I'm multi-faceted. And apparently on tv," she says as she raises it to her lips. Pauses. Looks at Richenda curiously, at the young lady's distraction, and she turns her head to follow the gypsy's gaze. She watches as the tv shows Richenda, bright as reality, and then cuts away to what is obviously the butt-shot of a female underwear model, and then the logo of the chain. Staring at the screen a second longer, she turns back to Richenda with a grin. "You never told me you were into modelling! That's some huge yourself, girl!" Chenda blushes brilliantly. "I'm... not," she replies, looking down at her cocoa. "Somebody took that picture a couple weeks back, when I was trying on clothes in a shop. Something happened across the street, and I ran to the window to look... with no pants on." She glances up at the screen. "I think it's still against the law to use somebody's image without their permission... maybe I should lever 'em for a job modeling?" Cassie Lang opens her mouth as Chenda is talking, then she starts to frown an her brow furrows. She closes her mouth slowly, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. "There's...options," she slips over to Richenda's side, slipping an arm around her waist comfortingly. "Considering this is without your permission, you really should get a lawyer. I'm pretty sure they'll argue that they presented you in a positive fashion. Like that even matters." She pauses, looking at Chenda and thinking about what SHE said, then says, "Do you WANT to work for them? I'm sure it's just one idiot's mistake, not the entire company's decision, but still. I'm personally kind of fond of my body being MINE to choose about." "Lawyers require money, Cassie," Chenda reminds her friend softly. "I don't have any. I'm not sure I want to work for them, but I'd like to think there should be /something/ in it for me if they're using my face - or at least my hips - to sell their underwear." She snuggles up a bit to Cassie, glad of the moral support. "And it /would/ be a job. Maybe there'd be other ways to go from there. Meg Cameron went from acting to modeling for them. Maybe I could go the other way?" Cassie holds Chenda up without trouble, very comfortable with the role. She kisses the girl on top of her head, rubbing her shoulder gently with one hand. "I guarantee that if you wanted it, I could get you a lawyer that would tear Victoria Secret a new hole in their corporate butt, Chenda. Avengers, remember? But it's your call, and if you want to work for them, then you'll have a cheering section for that too. Promise. Even if it does mean you have to start wearing -fashionable- panties suddenly." She touches Chenda's nosetip with a finger, grinning. "Seriously." "It'd mean keeping a regular schedule... I don't know if my adopted family could keep up with that," Chenda admits. "But we need money, and this'd be a steady paycheck. So much good, so much bad, too important to ignore any of it..." She blinks at the words, and again at the sudden touch on her nose. "Hey! What's wrong with purple?" she asks, sticking her tongue out at Cassie. "Ask your girlfriend," Cassie says in response, reaching for her cocoa again. Which is finally cool enough to drink. "Aw, my star melted." She looks up at the tv again, still holding Richenda with her left arm, and sighs as Miracle Girl Go! comes back on. "Oh god, if that becomes a thing, I might get that lawyer myself. They even got the logo wrong." "My girlfriend's never criticized my underwear... did I say that out loud?" Chenda asks, blushing and blinking, and just hugging Cassie tight. "Never mind. Maybe we'd better /both/ go over there and talk to someone who can talk to a lawyer. It looks like we'll need one!" She glances down at her mug and shakes her head. "But for now, cocoa. I think we'll both need the energy to get through this episode and see what they got wrong." She steels herself for the long haul, pulling out a couple napkins so she can take notes. Carefully.